Nothing Like You
by pezberry
Summary: Tamsin owns a bar and she's been friend with Kenzi since high school. She's also been pretty much in love with Bo since high school. Maybe Bo has feelings for her, too? AU. Valkubus. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter One

**NOTE: This is the first fic that I've written in months, I hope it's not terrible. I hope everyone that reads enjoys. Feel free to review/favorite/share. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

It was around 12:30 in the afternoon on a Friday and Tamsin had just finished her lunch, which meant it was time for her to open up the bar again. She walked over to the main door and shut on the neon sign in the window that said 'OPEN'. She knew it wouldn't take long for people to start arriving and filling up the place. The town was small, so people didn't have much to do on the weekends. She pushed open the door and pushed a small brick in front of it, so it wouldn't close once she let go of it. She looked outside, seeing the wind blow the tree leaves from the trees.

After a moment, she turned around and headed back toward the bar area. She picked up a washcloth and began wiping off the bar. She had already wiped it twice since she got there that morning, but she figured it wouldn't hurt any to do it three times. She turned her head toward the open door when she heard footsteps. "Give me tequila and give it to me now." A familiar voice said. Tamsin smirked and shook her head. "Get it yourself, dumbass." She replied, throwing the washcloth down on a random counter behind the bar. "If I get it myself, you know I'll take the whole bottle." The voice said as they took a seat on a stool at the bar. "You're right." Tamsin said, taking a step back. She turned around and grabbed a shot glass, filling it with tequila before sliding it across the bar to the person.

"So, any reason why you're here so early, Kenz?" Tamsin asked, resting her elbows against the bar as she watched the girl. "Bo has some random chick over and I can't handle the noises that are coming from her bedroom. I'm cool with her doing that and everything, but nope." Kenzi replied, making a face. Tamsin glanced down at her feet and nodded. "Yeah, I can see how that'd get annoying..." She told her. Kenzi tilted her head and looked at Tamsin. "Aw, do you still have a crush on BoBo?' She asked, reaching her hand out to poke Tamsin's arm. Tamsin rolled her eyes, moving her arm almost immediately. "I never had a crush on Bo, so shut it and drink your shot." She answered, pushing the small glass closer to her friend. "I'll shut it when I want to. If you like her, tell her. I mean, why wouldn't she want you? You're kinda hot, babe." Kenzi told her, shrugging slightly. Tamsin laughed and walked around the bar. "Kinda? Please, I'm beyond hot." She said. She walked over to the pool table. She nudged a striped red ball, causing it to roll around the table. "And don't you forget it." She added, pointing at the girl and glaring at her playfully. Kenzi laughed and nodded. "I will try my best not to forget." She replied, hopping up from her stool with her shot in her head. She brought the glass up to her lips and drank all of the alcohol in it.

They both turned their head toward the door when they heard a car door close outside. "Look's like the party is starting." Kenzi said, dancing over to the pool table. She nudged Tamsin's hip with her own, handing her the shot glass. "Can I have another?" She asked, smiling at the blonde. "I really need to make you start paying for your drinks. I'd be making a lot more money." Tamsin said with a chuckle. She walked back around the bar and filled the shot glass again. She smiled at the people that people that walked inside. "Hey, that was my first drink." Kenzi argued, holding out her arms. "But it won't be your only one and you know it." Tamsin said, giving her the glass when she walked over. "I'll try to stop at three." Kenzi said, making Tamsin give her a look. "Okay, I'll stop at five." Another look. "Jesus, do you want me to become a nun?" She asked before drinking the shot. "You would be a terrible nun." Tamsin told her and Kenzi stuck out her tongue in reply. "Be careful with that thing. Stick it out too much and it might fall out." Tamsin warned jokingly. Kenzi rolled her eyes and held out her empty shot glass. Tamsin said nothing and took the glass, filling it up once again.

"If you do decide you want some BoBo love tonight, she did say she wanted to come here." Kenzi teased, turning around on her stool to watch two men play pool. Tamsin groaned and placed the glass down on the bar, glaring at Kenzi even though she knew the girl couldn't see her. "I do not have a crush on Bo. I think I'm a little too old for crushes." Kenzi turned her head to look at her friend when she sat down on the stool next to her. "I've seen the way you look at her." She whispered like it was a secret. Tamsin shifted uncomfortably and shook her head. "I don't look at her a certain way." She said, not bothering to whisper. Kenzi scoffed and sat her shot glass down on the bar behind her, turning again. She grabbed Tamsin's arm and made the blonde face her. "You're stupid. I love you, but you're stupid. You've liked Bo since high school. You used to follow her around like a lost puppy. I don't care if you don't want to admit it, but I know the truth. If she was here right now, she would be the only thing you'd be paying attention to." Kenzi said, placing her hands on Tamsin's cheeks. "I'm guessing you're scared and that's understandable. Love is a scary little bitch." She continued, moving one hand down to pat Tamsin's thigh. "But the world wouldn't explode if you told her you liked her. You don't even have to tell her, just ask her out. Take the girl to get a burger or something." She said, chuckling.

Tamsin brought her own hand up and moved Kenzi's away from her face. "Can you drop it? I'd rather not discuss my feelings, or lack thereof, during work hours." Tamsin replied, standing up to walk back around the bar when she saw a woman take a seat at the bar. Kenzi continued sitting for a few minutes, watching Tamsin work. She had known Tamsin for years and she hated that the girl had put up such a big wall around her. She truly did understand why - Tamsin hadn't had the easiest life growing up, but she wanted her to give Bo a chance. Bo cared about her and wouldn't judge her if she admitted her feelings. She decided on dropping the topic for now and got up from her stool, walking over to the pool table where there were a few people. "Anybody want to play for money? Winner gets fifty dollars."

* * *

Hours went by, more people showed up, Kenzi had more shots (of course.), and Bo arrived. When Tamsin saw Bo, she didn't walk over to her, even though she wanted to. She wanted her to make the first move. Kenzi had ran and almost tackled Bo with a hug when she saw her. "BoBo!" She practically shouted, causing Tamsin to chuckle. Bo laughed and placed a hand on Kenzi's shoulder. "I'm guessing you got tequila, huh?" Kenzi nodded quickly and walked backwards, pulling Bo with her. "A little bit." She replied, shrugging. She tripped a little, almost falling down. But Bo caught her and laughed again. "I'm thinking you had more than a little bit, Kenz." She smiled, helping Kenzi sit down in a chair. Kenzi started talking to a muscular guy that was hanging out with his biker friends, not caring about what she was saying.

"Hi." Bo greeted as she walked over to Tamsin, who was leaning against the wall next to the pool table. "Hey." Tamsin said, a small smile on her face. "Has she been giving you much trouble?" Bo asked, glancing over at Kenzi. They both chuckled when they saw the younger girl waving her hands around and the biker guys laughing. "She always gives me trouble. But it's fine." Tamsin replied, licking her lips before she took a sip of her beer. "How have you been, Tamsin? I haven't got to talk to you a lot lately." Tamsin shrugged. "I've been about the same, honestly. I've just been busy with the bar and I've been remodeling my kitchen." Bo nodded, leaning against the wall like Tamsin. She waited a second before saying, "Yeah, Kenzi mentioned you were working on making some changes to your house. I hope everything works out well." She said, smiling at the blonde. Tamsin licked her lips again and rested her head against the wall. "How about you? How have you been?" She asked. "Do you want a beer?" She added before Bo could reply to her other question. Bo grinned and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you, though." Tamsin cleared her throat nervously and nodded. "Okay, but if you do decide you want something, let me know." She told her, biting her bottom lip.

Bo nodded, taking a step toward Tamsin. She brought her hand up and placed it on Tamsin's cheek. "Are you okay? You seem kind of... nervous." She said, concern etched on her face. _Damn you, Kenzi._ Tamsin thought. "I-I'm fine." She said, removing Bo's hand from her cheek. She didn't let go of it and continued talking, "Just kind of tired. It's been a long day." Bo frowned and ran her thumb across the top of Tamsin's hand. "You could always close early and go home." She suggested. Tamsin looked down at their hands, watching Bo's thumb move. "No... It's only 7. People will get pissed and I might lose customers." Tamsin explained, letting go of Bo's hand. Bo was slightly disappointed when Tamsin let go of her hand. "Want to go outside and get some fresh air?" She asked, moving away from the wall. Tamsin nodded and moved away from the wall also. She followed Bo outside and they took a seat on a bench that was in front of the building. Bo rubbed her arms and shivered, the cold wind bothering her. Tamsin removed her jacket and handed it to Bo. "You need it more than I do." She said when Bo shook her head and tried to give it back. "Thank you." Bo said with a smile. Tamsin merely shrugged and leaned back, resting against the back of bench. They sat for a while in a comfortable silence, looking up at the stars before Bo asked, "Have you been seeing anyone?" Tamsin shook her head and took a sip of her beer. "Nope. Like I said, I've been busy. Dating hasn't exactly been on my list of priorities." She said, letting out a soft chuckle.

Bo tilted her head down and ran her foot over a small rock that was on the ground. "You?" Tamsin questioned. "Huh?" Bo asked, tilting her head back up to look at the girl. "Have you been seeing anyone?" Bo thought of something to say. She hadn't been seeing anyone, unless you count the one night stands. "No, not really." She shrugged, pulling Tamsin's jacket tighter on her when the wind began blowing harder.

"That jacket looks way better on you." Tamsin complimented. Bo smiled and shook her head. "Disagreeing with you on that." Tamsin stood up and dropped her empty beer bottle in the trash can that was next to the door of the bar. "You look good in everything." She said, turning around to see Bo standing up. "Disagreeing with you again." Bo chuckled. "Stop disagreeing with the truth." Tamsin said, smirking. "That is not the truth. But I will tell you something that is true..." Bo said, taking a couple of steps toward the blonde. "Oh, yeah?" Tamsin replied, raising an eyebrow. "You're beautiful." Bo said. Tamsin went to shake her head and Bo held up her hand, "You are, Tamsin. I've thought that since I met you." Tamsin chuckled and said, "We were like, five when we met each other." Bo nodded and took another step. "I know that." Tamsin didn't say anything else. They just stood there for God knows how long, looking at each other. Neither of them knowing what else to do or say to each other. The only reason they got interuppted was because they heard a crash inside.

They both hurried back inside and saw Kenzi standing on top of the pool table. "Kenzi, get your ass down!" Tamsin shouted, walking around the broken glass that was on the floor. "I don't wanna." Kenzi said, pouting. "Get down or I'll get you down myself." Bo said from behind Tamsin. "I'm not scared of you, BoBo." Kenzi said, laughing. "What about me? Are you scared of me?" Tamsin asked, placing her hands on her hips. "... Kinda." Kenzi said, no longer laughing. "Then you probably don't want me to get you down, huh?" Kenzi shook her head and bent down, crawling off the table. "Be careful." Bo said, walking over to her friend. "Where are your shoes?" She asked and Kenzi pointed at the ceiling. Bo looked up and saw a pair of sneakers hanging from a light fixture. "How the hell did they get up there?" Bo asked. Tamsin walked past them, going to get the broom and dustpan. "They wanted to fly, okay." Kenzi said, her words slurring slightly. "Okay, you definitely need to go home." Bo said, helping Kenzi walk further away from the broken glass. "I could take both of you home." Tamsin offered as she began sweeping up the glass. "You don't have to." Tamsin shook her head and said, "I want to. I can get Dyson to watch the place and make sure no one steals anything or burns the building down." Bo smiled softly. "Thank you." She replied, helping Kenzi outside. "Let me finish getting this stuff up and then I'll be outside. The door to my truck should be unlocked." Bo nodded and pushed Kenzi gently, trying to get the girl to walk to the truck faster.

Tamsin finished cleaning up the mess then grabbed her keys from her office and headed outside, waving at Dyson as she exited the bar. He waved back then went back to helping a customer. "I'll get her shoes down and bring them to her tomorrow." Tamsin said as she climbed into the drivers seat. She looked over at Bo, seeing Kenzi's head resting in her lap with her eyes shut. "It sure didn't take her long to pass out, did it?" Tamsin chuckled. Bo laughed and shook her head. "No, she was out as soon as we got in here."

When they arrived at Bo's house, Tamsin helped Bo get Kenzi into bed then they walked downstairs to the living room. "I guess I should be getting back." Tamsin said, slipping her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "I wish you could stay, but I understand if you want to get back to work." Bo said, smiling at the blonde. "How about when I bring Kenzi her shoes tomorrow, we go get something to eat and maybe see a movie after?" Tamsin asked, not actually realizing what she was saying. "Just you and me?" Bo asked, almost grinning from ear to ear. Tamsin smiled and nodded, "Just you and me."


	2. Chapter Two

**Note: The response to the first chapter was awesome and I just want to thank everyone that's giving my story a chance. Feel free to review, favorite, and/or share. All the support is greatly appreciated. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

When Tamsin got back to the bar, she noticed that things hadn't slowed down any. In fact, it seemed that more people had showed up. She sighed, shutting off her truck then pulling the keys out of the ignition. She moved her head back, letting it rest on the headrest of her seat. She watched as two people walked out of the door, beginning to walk down the street. Perks of living in a small town: You don't need a car because you can just walked pretty much everywhere. She closed her eyes, her fingers playing with the keychain her keys were hooked on. She had realized on the way out of Bo's house that she had basically asked the girl out on a date and now she was freaking out. She hadn't been on a date in months and this would be with someone she truly cared about. All of her other dates were always random people that she never called or bothered with after the one date. She jumped slightly and opened her eyes when she heard someone tap on her window. She opened the door and stepped out. "What were you doing?" Dyson asked, leaning against the truck. "Just thinking." Tamsin replied, shrugging. "Don't you know you're not supposed to that? Bad things happen when you think." He said, a small smirk on his face. Tamsin let out a soft chuckle and slipped her keys in her pocket. "Sadly, I do know that." Dyson's smirk faded and he tilted his head to the side, looking at the blonde in front of him. "Are you okay?" He asked. She put on her best fake smile and patted his shoulder as she walked past him. "Of course." She said, raising her hand and giving him a thumbs up. She walked inside the bar before he could say anything else.

* * *

The next morning, Tamsin had gotten up early, as usual. She drove to the bar and began cleaning up the mess from the night before. She didn't feel like dealing with it after everyone had left and she had closed the bar, so she just left it. She grabbed a broom and swept the floor. After she was done cleaning the floor, she walked over to the bar and dug through her bag, searching for her phone. She pulled it out and unlocked it, checking the time. She saw that it was 7:35 and sighed_. Maybe I should've tried sleeping more_, she thought. Leave it to Bo to make the blonde a nervous wreck._ It's dinner and maybe a movie. Stop freaking out. _She shook her head at herself and sat the phone down on the bar, going back to cleaning.

* * *

"Kenzi, you up yet?" Bo called out as she walked down the stairs, heading toward the kitchen. She noticed the girl wasn't on the couch, which was where she had left her when she had brought her inside the previous night. "Shh." She heard as she stepped into the kitchen. She saw Kenzi sitting on top of the table, her head in her hands. "Hangover?" Bo asked, not even trying to hide her amused smile. "You have no idea." The black haired girl said, groaning. "Want some cereal?" Bo asked, grabbing a bowl from a cabinet. "Or maybe a bottle of water and Tylenol?" She added, chuckling. She grabbed the box of cereal she wanted then walked around the table, placing the items she had gathered on the it "I feel like I got hit by a truck... about fifty times." She said, her voice slightly muffled because of her hands. "Ouch." Bo replied as she walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing the milk out of it. "I think you'll survive, don't worry." Bo told her as she sat down at the table, beginning to fix her cereal. Kenzi lifted her head and opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by a knock at the front door. Bo looked up at Kenzi, a confused look on her face. "Who could that be this early?" She questioned, standing up.

When Bo got to the door and opened it, she saw Tamsin standing on the other side. "Hi." Tamsin said, holding up Kenzi's sneakers by the laces. Bo smiled and reached her hand out, taking them from the blonde. "Hi there." Bo replied, stepping out of the doorway. Tamsin stepped inside and watched as Bo shut the door. "Sorry if I woke you up." She apologized. "You didn't." Bo reassured, smiling at the girl. "Look, about the dinner and movie..." Tamsin started. "I feel like it's a little early for a date." Bo chuckled. Tamsin almost went into panic mode when Bo said 'date'. "I... I was going to say that, I don't know if I'll have the time." Tamsin finished, slipping her hands into her front pockets. It was a thing she did when she was nervous and in that moment, she was extremely nervous. "Oh..." Bo said, frowning. She was looking forward to spending time with just Tamsin. Usually, they had Kenzi or Dyson with them. "Why not?" Bo asked. Tamsin cleared her throat then said, "I have a lot of stuff to do. The bar needs a few repairs and I'm not even done with my kitchen yet, so I really need to get on it." She explained. It was a lie, obviously. She did need to do those things, but she was just using them as an excuse. There was no way in hell she was going to admit she was scared of going on a date. "Oh, okay." Bo said, a small forced smile on her face. "Maybe we can do it some other time?" Bo asked, taking a step toward Tamsin. "Yeah, maybe..." Tamsin replied, licking her lips. "I better go. Tell Kenzi to lay off the alcohol for a few days." She said with a smirk. Bo chuckled and nodded. "Will do." And with that, Tamsin was gone.

"Who was it?" Kenzi asked when Bo entered the kitchen. "Tamsin." Bo answered, throwing Kenzi her shoes. Kenzi groaned when the shoes landed in her lap. "She kind of bailed on me." Bo said, sitting back down in her seat. She leaned back and looked up at Kenzi. "What do you mean?" Kenzi questioned, dropping her shoes onto the floor as she crawled off the table. "We sorta made plans to get dinner last night and she says that she can't now." Bo said, shrugging. "That sounds like a date to me, BoBo." Kenzi said, smirking at her friend. "I was hoping that's what it was, but I guess she just can't right now." Bo told her. "She probably just got scared." Kenzi mumbled, more to herself than Bo. "What? Why would she be scared?" Kenzi merely shrugged and decided to change the subject. "I'll take you on a date. I'm going to take a quick shower and we can go out for breakfast, okay?" Kenzi told the brunette before scurrying off to the bathroom, not giving her friend a chance to say anything else to her.

* * *

Tamsin got out of her truck, slamming the door behind her. She had drove around for about thirty minutes, trying to clear her mind. She had somehow ended up at an old farm that near her house. She had been to the farm countless times as a kid. She would run around the field and explore the woods behind the farm. She dropped the tailgate on her truck and took a seat on it. "I'm so stupid." She mumbled to herself, shaking her head. She had came up with her excuse for Bo on the way to the girl's house. She knew it wasn't even a good excuse. She just couldn't bring herself to let the date - or whatever it was supposed to be, happen. She had never wanted to get close to anyone, even as a kid. She guessed it had something to with her mother leaving. She had trusted her and the woman left. She couldn't believe she had became friends with anyone. Especially Bo. Beautiful girls with pretty eyes and nice hair are the worst.

She walked around the field, looking around at everything. It was weird how much bigger things seemed as a child. She remembered how she would climb up one of the tree's and sit there for hours until her dad would come find her and make her come home. She missed her dad a lot. He always gave her the best advice, even if at the time she didn't realize how good it was. She let out a sigh and ran her finger through her hair, glancing up at the sky. She felt her phone buzz in the back pocket of her pants. She pulled it out and saw she had a text from Dyson.

_Dyson: Hey. Are you opening the bar today? _

_Tamsin: Probably not. I'm not feeling that great today._

_Dyson: You seemed off when you came back from Bo's last night. Did something happen?_

_Tamsin: I'd rather not talk about it right now, Dy._

_Dyson: Alright then. I'm not going to push you to talk about it. If you need me, you know where to find me._

_Tamsin: In the jungle with the other monkeys?_

_Dyson: Correct. Talk to ya later, loser._

Tamsin grinned at their conversation and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She walked back to her truck and sat in it, trying to think of what she wanted to do. She started looking through her phone. She bit her lip when she saw Bo's name in her contacts. _She did look upset when I told her I didn't have the time, and that's the last thing I want. Maybe I should just give her a chance. She's never given me any reason not to trust her. _When Tamsin finished going through different crazy scenarios in her head, she made her decision and sent Bo a quick text.

* * *

Bo was curled up in her bed, watching a movie when she heard her phone beep on her nightstand. She grabbed the remote and paused her movie then rolled across her bed, picking up her phone. She smiled when saw it was a text from Tamsin, and that smile grew when she read the text.

_Tamsin: I have some free time now. Repairs can wait. If you're still up for it, I'll pick you up around 7 tonight and we can go terrorize the town?_

_Bo: Terrorize the town, huh? You sure know the way to a woman's heart. _

_Tamsin: So, is that a yes?_

_Bo: That's an absolutely._

_Tamsin: Alrighty. I'll see you at 7._

_Bo: Can't wait._

Bo dropped her phone onto her bed then crawled off of it. "Kenzi, come help me pick out an outfit!" She practically shouted. Kenzi walked into the bedroom, a bag of chips in her hand. "Outfit for what?" She asked, leaning against the doorway. "Tamsin changed her mind." Bo said with a smile. She went to her closet and began searching through the clothes in it. "Really?" Kenzi questioned, her jaw dropping. _Well, this is a surprise. Tam's actually grew a pair. _"Yeah, she just texted me." Bo told her, turning around and holding up two different dresses - one was short and black, the other was a white sundress. Kenzi put a chip in her mouth then pointed at the white one. "Save the black one for the second date." She said with a wink. Bo laughed and laid the dress on her bed.

* * *

Tamsin had taken a shower and was ready at 6:45. Since she wasn't a dress type of girl, she put on a simple top with her leather jacket and a new pair of jeans that she had bought the week before. She was currently standing in front of the stand up mirror that was in her room. She ran her fingers through her hair for the umpteenth time and made sure her outfit looked okay. She picked up her phone off her nightstand checked to see if it was fully charged. She slipped it into her jacket pocket then grabbed her keys and left her house. _Everything's going to be fine. _She reassured herself as she climbed into her truck.

* * *

**The date will be in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I wanted to apologize for confusing anyone. I accidentally uploaded the chapter last night before I was finished with it. I'm a derp, basically. Anyway, thank you for reading this. I'm honestly just coming up with it as I go along. Until next time...**


End file.
